


Social Care - Isaac

by cherrygoldlove



Series: Social Care verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Porn, Breeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent Issues, Gentle Sex, Heat Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isaac is 13 in this, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medicinal knotting, Mentions of Rape, Omega Isaac, Painful Sex, Self-Lubrication, Trauma, Weird Biology, boy pussy, boy pussy Isaac, boypussy isaac, implied knotting dildos, isaac was raped before (reference), male pussy, mentions of underage rape, not between derek and isaac, omega biology, omega pussy, omega pussy isaac, slights pwp, social worker Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a Social Care worker.</p><p>He helps out Omega's in need, as some Omegas can't go through a heat without having an Alpha's knot. It's a biological, medical need, a basic requirement for their health, therefore it's covered by Social Care for those in dire situations, unable to afford a professional.</p><p>This time, Derek is sent to help Isaac, a thirteen year old Omega going through his first post-rape heat.</p><p>/A fic going on in Social Care verse, can be read as a standalone//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Care - Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for reference to rape.

Derek felt his anger rising when he saw the boy, the state the Omega was in, was awful.

If he didn't know better from the provided paperwork that claimed the teen to be thirteen, he'd say the Omega wasn't older than 9 or ten, all long limbs and knobbly knees sticking out from underneath short, white sleep dress. He had curly blond hair that made him look like a cherub, a precious upturned nose and pouty lips. He'll be a real heart-breaker in a couple of years, but now, he looked like a total mess - tears and snot running down his face as he sat, trembling and sniffing, on a heavily padded couch, hands between his legs and his fingers for sure embed deep inside his aching cunt as the boy rocked back and forth on his digits, trying to ease his pain and need.

The boy, Isaac, looked miserable and close to collapsing from exhaustion.

“How long since his heat started?” Derek asked the older looking lady that was the Omega's legal guardian, one Sheila Todson.

“He's entering the 28th hour… we tried everything, but it seems he needs an alpha knot and there's no other way.” She replied, voice wavering and worried. As it should be, Derek thought angrily. It was obviously too long, an Alpha should have attended to the teen much, much sooner.

“Why didn't you contract an Alpha before his heat? Where's his therapist?”

“He-We didn't think it'd be good idea to have an Alpha male present, he-he was-you know, ra-forced on his first heat, and-”

“I know, I read the file. You could have chosen a female Alpha, even one close to his age. Sometimes just the presence and pheromones help by themselves, there might not even been a need of touch.” The woman perked up at this piece of knowledge, but Derek quickly squashed it. “But now he's too far gone and only breeding and an Alpha knot will help him.”

Derek was pissed.

The amount of abuse the poor Omega went through, first the rape on his first heat, and now this mistreatment that should have been a proper aftercare and therapy...

Derek stopped himself from growling, shook his head and turned his attention to the suffering boy.

“Hey, you're Isaac, yes? I'm Derek, I'm here to help you.” The boy looked up at him, blue eyes red and swollen, pupils dilated and gaze unclear. “Is it OK if I walk closer and sit in front of you?”

The boy nodded slowly, whimpering in his throat.

Derek walked unhurriedly, arms lifted away from his sides to seem as non threatening as possible and knelled on the floor in front of the couch.

“Are you close to orgasm?”

If the Omega were, he'd make him tip over quickly to clear up the boy's head and ease some discomfort.

“No…” the teen whined out.

“Then please, take your fingers out of your pussy and put both hands on your knees. First, we need to talk and then I'll do what I can to help you, alright?”

“No… I-I need... it hurts if I don't…”

“I know, but I want you to be comfortable with what is going to happen, I don't want you to be scared, so we need to talk first and you're not going to be able to concentrate on conversation when you're focusing more on fingering your pussy than on my words.”

When the boy shook his head and failed to comply, Derek used his Alpha voice.

“Now Isaac, please.”

It wasn't harsh nor forceful, just enough willpower behind it to give Isaac that little push to move.

Derek could hear the wet sucking noise when Isaac pulled his digits free, and soon soaked wet, dripping hands landed on the boy's lap. At least the Omega was lubricating all right.

“Isaac, look at me.” When he had the blue gaze on him, he continued. “I know you've been hurt on your first heat and you get uncomfortable now in presence of male Alphas. But because you already took an adult knot, your body will probably need it on each heat from now on, for some time at least. I'll try to ease you to toys later on, but for now, I will need to knot you to make you feel better.” Isaac whimpered in fear, shifting slightly away. Derek didn't move to stop him. “Isaac, I will not hurt yo-”

“You will! Knots hurt!”

“Even the toy ones?”

That gave the boy a stop.

“Yes… but… they hurt different. “

“Different how? Can you explain?”

“Toy ones don't help… they're not enough, it hurts, never stops to hurt.”

Derek looked up at the older lady, the woman standing in the corner and observing them quietly. “Can you show me his knotting dildos?”

She nodded and walked away for bit, soon returning with couple of toys. Derek gave them a quick look-over before scoffing.

“They're too small, they're meant for virgins. He took an adult knot, his body needs to be filled more now.”

“But he's only thirteen!”

“Yes, but unfortunately he was forced into the adult world much too soon and it has more consequences than it seems you could comprehend.”

The woman's lips thinned in anger, but she didn't say anything.

“Bring some water for the boy, he needs to stay hydrated.”

She went, looking all pissed and sour faced.

While she was gone, he turned his full attention back to the Omega.

“Isaac, do you want Miss Todson to be present during the intercourse? It's OK for me either way, this is about you, about you feeling safe.”

Isaac looked towards where Sheila disappeared, face scrunching with some emotion.

“I don't like her much… and she smells wrong…”

Derek sat straighter, even more on alert than before.

“What do you mean ‘she smells wrong’?” That statement could mean anything, from wrongly chosen perfumes to more sinister doings.

“She's beta.”

Oh.

Of Isaac never spent a lot of time with betas he might feel not too comfortable around them. Their scents differed a lot from Alpha and Omega ones, the tones harder, more overbearing and pronounced.

“So tell me, do you want her to oversee the coupling or not?”

“No.”

“Full sentence Isaac, it’s very important.”

“I don't want Miss Todson around when we… y-you knot me.”

“We don't have a lot more time, but is there anyone else you might want to be here? Your therapists? Close friend?”

The boy shook his head, looking even more miserable.

“Nope…”

Before Derek could push for more, Sheila came back with a big glass of water, handing it over to the Alpha. One look at the trembling boy, the teen's hands, wet with slick and shaking, tightly clenched into fists on his lap, and Derek decided against just offering the glass to the boy. He lifted up on his knees.

“Isaac, is it alright if I touch your face to help you drink?”

The teen nodded.

The Alpha moved slowly, cupping the boy's chin he put the glass to the parched lips and tipped it slightly. The boy didn't even startle at the touch and it made it so much more obvious how in need of an Alpha the teen was.

Isaac drank slowly, each sip moving almost painfully through his throat, Derek allowing him a pause here and there to catch his breath until he finished all the water.

Once the glass was empty, Derek gave it back to Sheila and fell back to sit on the floor.

“Better?” He asked the boy.

“Mmm…”

“Isaac, there's one more important thing I need to do - I need to check your hole before we proceed. Are you more comfortable with showing me or with me touching you there? I'd prefer to do both, but I understand you might not want it.”

“Check… like a doctor?”

“Yes, exactly like that. I need to check if you didn't hurt yourself and how is your heat progressing. I'll just part your folds to look, I won't touch inside your channel. Or you can do that yourself and I'll just observe.”

Isaac looked undecided, eyes stuck to the floor, but after a moment he moved. He shifted, moving his legs from underneath himself and drew his knees to his chest before he slid his ankles apart, knees still held close together.

It was a very adorable way to present himself, reserved for the childish infatuations and first awkward flirtations. It wasn’t the typical, adult invitation for coupling, the classic all fours, butt in the air. This showed a possibility, a willingness to progress to more. It just hinted at this special, secret place to be available for viewing and touching and coupling.

Any other time and Derek would be amused, feeling a little flattered even.

He remembered when he was a teen himself, and being shown attention and appreciation in this same exact way. How privileged he felt to be shown such display, how special it made him feel. 

But now, watching Isaac take this posture, not because he particularly liked Derek, not because he tried to attract an Alpha of his choosing but because he was hurt, he was in pain and so desperate… it broke Derek’s heart.

“That’s really good Isaac, I’m proud of you.” Derek praised softly.” Can you please lift your testicles and penis up a little now?”

Isaac nodded and unclenched his hands from the tight fists and moved them down his legs, left hand sneaking beneath his shin to cup his balls and soft cocklet, like all Omega’s, he also didn’t get an erection during his heat, attention needed in a different place.

Derek nodded and hummed in approval, looking up at Isaac’s face, the boy blushing hard and biting his lips as tears streamed down his cheeks, before he moved his gaze lower.

The Omega’s cunt was swollen and red, the slick was flowing freely out of the little gape it had due to heat. It was obvious the boy was ripe and ready for a coupling.

“I need you to part your folds now so I can look inside your channel, Isaac. Can you do that for me please?”

The boy’s breath hitched painfully and Derek’s gaze snapped up to the Omega’s eyes, fully alert for other signs of distress. 

“Isaac, I know it feels embarrassing, I know you’re scared, but unfortunately we need to do this to make you feel better, ok? I need to assess your health, make sure your body is ready for coupling so I can make it as good and as painless as I’m able to, ok?”

Isaac nodded weakly, sniffing soundly.

“Want to tell me what you’re feeling now?”

“I want it to stop hurting… I want something i-in, inside, I need-” he wailed, breaking down in tears again.

“I know. I’m going to give you what you need very, very soon, ok? I just need a quick look and then I’ll give you my knot and you’re going to feel better, yes?”

“O-okay. B-But…”

“But?”

“I-I can’t touch m-my pussy… I-I’d just, just push inside and, and you told me not to and-” he hiccuped. 

“Will you let me touch your pussy?”

Isaac nodded.

“Full sentences Isaac, please.”

“Yes, you can touch my p-pussy.”

Derek moved very slowly up to his knees again, eyes on Isaac until he was very close to the boy.

“I’m going to place my hands on you bottom, my thumbs will touch your pussy lips and I’ll move them apart, ok? If at any point you want me to stop or you feel close to panic, let me know, ok? I’ll move away then and we’ll talk. Is that okay, Isaac?”

“Yes, I- I understand.”

“I’m going to touch you now.” Derek warned before he placed his hands on Isaac’s trembling body. Palms spread, he reached between the teen’s splayed shins and touch the fevered skin. He laid his thumbs over the swollen folds and he heard Isaac wail wantonly.

“You’re doing great, Isaac.”

He moved his gaze lower, shifting so he could have a perfect, full view of the teen pussy. The channel was open, a full five centimeter gape that allowed an unobstructed view all the way up the cunt to the cervix. Everything looked book-perfect - all red, and puffy and slick - save for painfully looking scratches and abrasions lining the walls that made Derek again exasperated at the level of incompetence the so-called carers of the poor Omega displayed. He shifted his thumbs a little to display the back part of the channel and yes, the bumps that were near the entrance to the Omega’s pussy, just where the base of the knot would flare, were smoothed out. It would still take couple of knotting to make them fully disappear but it was painfully obvious that Isaac had really, already taken an adult knot.

Derek moved away and pulled his hands off of Isaac’s body.

“You did really good, Isaac. I’m proud of you. Can you show me your hands now?”

The teen let go of his testicles and reached out his hands.

Derek took them in a light grip, marveling for a second over the long, smooth digits before he concentrated on the Omega’s nails.

“Thank you, Isaac.” He let go of the teen and turned to Miss Todson. “Don’t you know that you have to trim Omega’s nails before their heats?” he murmured angrily.

The realisation dawned on the Beta’s face and she looked ashamed.

Isaac has scratched the inside of his hurting cunt in a desperate attempt to ease his pain and discomfort. He would heal pretty quickly, being an Omega, but the ache it caused would be not so pleasant when the hormones are laid to rest after the knotting.

Derek looked back at Isaac.

“You’re swollen open and wet, perfectly ready to take a knot easily now. Here’s how it’s going to go now - I’m going to undress, fully or not, it’s your decision, and then I’m going to sit down next to you on the couch and slide down a little so it’ll be easy for you to straddle my hips comfortably. Either you or me will hold my penis up and we’ll guide it inside your pussy. Are you ok with this plan, Isaac?”

The boy bit his lip again looking uncertain.

“Tell me what you don’t like, it’s ok, this is about you, about making you feel comfortable and safe and happy.”

“I-I, you told me she doesn’t have to be here…”

“Yes, she doesn’t. Miss Todson will wait for us in the kitchen-” Derek looked sharply at Sheila when she made a sound of protest “won’t you, miss Todson?” The woman nodded unhappily. “Everything else is ok with you Isaac?”

“Um… C-can I n-not undress?”

“Of course. You’ll just have to lift your dress up a little so I can make sure the initial penetration goes well and then you can even pull a blanket all over yourself and make a little tent, eh?” Isaac smiled a little at Derek’s words which the Alpha considered a great success. “Should I also remind clothed and just open my trousers a little?”

“Y-yes, please.”

“No problem, Isaac. Ok, ready? I’ll move now and sit next to you.”

The boy nodded, eyes going big as saucers for a moment, studying Derek’s every move as the Alpha stood up.

“Shhh, it’s alright, Isaac. I’m not going to do anything fast or forceful, don’t worry. You can always tell me to stop or move away or basically anything you want me to do or not do - just tell me, ok?”

The boy nodded, eyes going to look at the Beta still standing near the entrance to the living room.

Derek turned to her too. “Thank you, Sheila, we’ll be fine on our own now.” The woman grunted something and went out, pulling the doors closed after her.

“I’m going to open my trousers now, ok? You can look or you can turn away, whatever you’re comfortable with. My penis is already hard and red, weeping at the tip. It’s quite big, but you have nothing to fear. Your pussy is now very wet and pliant and you’ll have no problem to take it inside, it won’t hurt.”

Isaac’s lip trembled.

“He said the same…”

Derek stopped, hands on the buckle of his belt.

“He said the same about what?”

“That it wouldn’t hurt… and it did…”

Derek knelled in front of Isaac again and looked the boy deep in the eyes.

“From what I know, he took you when you have just entered your heat. Your body wasn’t ready. I’m sure you were barely open then, not so wet, yes? You don’t remember being so wet then, yes?”

The teen shook his head no.

“I-I didn’t even know what was happening to me… It, it just felt tingly and, and he said I smelt nice and-and, and then it hurt…” a fresh wave of tears streamed down flushed cheeks.

“I’m really sorry you had to experience it like this, your first knotting. But it’s never like that, it should never be like that. You’re an Omega, given proper care and attention, your body was made to accept a knot, to enjoy coupling. Nothing should be forced or rushed, especially this. We won’t rush now either, ok? You can take as much time as you need and want. You said your pussy aches, you need to be filled. I understand that and I want to give you what you need. But if now all you want to do is cuddle, or you want me to only put a toy or fingers in your pussy, that is fine too. Maybe me being here will ease your heat enough for you to get through it without me knotting your pussy. You do look better since I walked here. Tell me what you need and we’ll do it.”

“Fingers now? And, and can I see your penis and, just, touch?”

“Sure, no problem. Can I sit next to you? You can the cuddle to my side and play with my penis and I’ll be able to reach you pussy, ok?”

Isaac nodded, writhing in place.

Derek stood up and slowly unbuckled his belt and undone his pants, sliding them down to mid-thigh, Isaac’s eyes growing big and mouth opening in wonder when he saw the Alpha’s angry red erection and heavy balls.

Sitting next to Isaac he helped the boy maneuver himself to lean by his side and lift up one leg as Derek wrapped his arm around the lithe, lean body and sneaked his palm between the boy’s leg from the back.

“You can touch me, Isaac, and I’ll touch your pussy now. It’s ok, my penis can twitch and leak a little but there’s nothing to be scared of.”

Derek sighed in pleasure when the sleek fingers touch his hard organ, fingertips moving feather light as the Omega explored. Isaac didn’t even startle when Derek’s own fingers slid between the wet folds and pushed a little inside the channel, the teen just moaned and opened his legs further.

It went on for a little while, Isaac growing more bold with his touches as the Alpha’s fingers sank more and more deeply and with a pronounced rhythm into the spasming channel of the Omega’s pussy, the boy’s hips pushing backwards in a blatant want for more.

Derek knew the teen was close to orgasm, the teens movement growing more and more desperate so he jammed his fingers as deep as they could go and them pulled them towards the back of Isaac’s channel before he crooked them and slid slightly down, a perfect imitation of a knot catching and the Omega tumbled into orgasm with a high pitched cry. He held his fingers firmly embedded inside long after Isaac calmed down, laying limply by his side and panting. 

“You did great, Isaac, you’re doing so, so good. Are you feeling better?”

“Y-yeah…”

But the calm didn't last long, much too soon the teen’s hips started to grind back against Derek's fingers still deeply embedded inside the twitching, wet channel.

Derek began to move his fingers again, a gentle rhythm of in and out, splaying his fingers apart once in awhile to judge just how open Isaac really was, if the boy was really capable to take his penis and knot painlessly. Judging him more than ready Derek pulled his fingers out and slowly turned to lie on his back, tugging the teen to sit on top of him, slim tights on both sides of Derek's stomach.

Isaac whined lowly, grinding down and smearing his slick all over the Alpha's washboard stomach.

“Alphaaa…”

“Shhh, it's alright.” Derek's hands were rubbing over Isaac's hips and back, gesture slow and calming. “I’m going to put my penis in your pussy now, ok? Can you lift up a little?”

The boy moved up, eager and impatient, and Derek hooked his dick head to the weeping channel and slowly guided the Omega’s hips down, engulfing his penis in the tightest chute he ever fucked. It was perfect. The channel gripping him tight and convulsing around him as Isaac’s hips undulated on top of him.

“Shhh… it’s alright Isaac, calm down, slow down.” Derek murmured to the teen, stilling his hips. It was quite the stretch and he didn’t want Isaac to further injure himself. The slick and heat gape were one thing, but still, the Omega needed to give his body a moment to properly adjust.

“Want…”

“I know. How are you feeling, Isaac? Not too much?”

The boy’s hands moved to his chest, smoothing up and down, fingers unconsciously moving up to tug at the rosy nipples, before sliding lower, over the flat stomach. 

“I can feel you deep in my tummy… so good…”

“And your cunny? Feels good too?”

“Y-yeah…”

Derek smiled up at the teen, observing the boy as he prodded at his lower stomach, fascinated and curious, before the questing fingers slid lower to where they were joined, making the Alpha moan.

“Wanna try a little rocking now, Isaac?”

The boy nodded and, guided by Derek’s hands on his hips, proceeded to move slowly, grinding down and rising up a little, hands now braced on the man’s wide, muscled chest.

Derek relaxed and lied back, hands smoothing up and down the teen’s sides as he let the Omega take his pleasure how he wanted, only once in a while moving his hands back to the boy’s hips to stop his movement when it got too quick and desperate.

“I’m going to knot soon, Isaac, ok?” he warned.

That made the boy stop, eyes opening wide, body growing stiff.

“Shh.. it won’t hurt. You’ll just feel fuller, and it’ll stop aching, you’ll feel better, yeah?”

“I’m scared.”

“I know, but it’ fine now, yes? What we’re doing? Feels good?”

“Yes…”

“I’ll hold your hips now and will thrust up in you a couple of times and then my knot will start to inflate in your pussy. I will not pull it, I’ll just be pushing it deeper in, ok? That was what hurt before, didn’t it? When the knot is tugging out at your pussy?”

Isaac only nodded, tears again shining in his eyes.

“Ready now?”

“Y-yes.”

Derek took hold of Isaac’s skinny hips, and holding the boy firmly in place, proceeded to give him deep, sharp thrusts, the Omega whining and gasping at the sensation, but not in pain, little hands clutching at the man’s forearms, thighs tightening around the Alpha’s waist as the boy neared his own orgasm.

Knot blowing up, sealing them together for the next fifteen minutes, Derek filled the boy with his hot cum, spurt after spurt painting white Isaac’s clenching channel as it convulsed and clenched rhytmically to milk all the sperm from his dick, the boy gasping as the pleasure rolled through his exhausted body.

“So good Isaac, such a good Omega.” Derek praised as he guided the teen to lay down on his chest, curling his own hips up, to make it more comfortable for Isaac, so the knot wouldn’t tug at the tired, used hole. “You did so good, Isaac.” he petted the teens body, from the round butt cheeks up to the curly blond hair, calming and relaxing, the boy slowly falling asleep with the Alpha’s dick still hard and spurting inside his sated cunt.

When he finally stopped cumming, Derek just laid there for a while with Isaac blanketing his body, the Omega’s fever dying down slowly. When he felt his knot has finally shrunk enough for a painless separation, he slid his fingers to the teen’s pussy lips, fingering around the swollen, wet flesh and making sure they could part easily. Isaac whimpered softly in his sleep, unmistakably very sore. Derek lifted the Omega’s hips up and let his soft penis slide out accompanied with a swish of still hot cum. Laying the boy down on the couch on his stomach, he went to kneel next to it himself. The Omega was still asleep so Derek propped the boy’s hips up on a pillow to help him retain the cum, then he parted the boy’s legs to check his used pussy. 

The folds were still swollen and red, the gape even more pronounced, filled to the brim with sperm now, but otherwise the hole looked to be ok, well bred.

Satisfied, Derek covered Isaac with a blanket and, wrapping a towel around his hips, went to rip Miss Todson a new one.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more?


End file.
